Demigod Cupcakes
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: A annoyed Annabeth plus A carefree Percy plus A jealous Jason plus A thoughtful Piper plus A seriously clueless Leo plus A amused Frank plus A bubbly Hazel and finally (merely for the taste)one of Percy's old sock equals to a perfect demigod cupcake. What more can the God's ask for?


**I started writing this one shot, I dunno, almost a year back and I completely forgot about it. Last night my dad was deleting his backup files and he found it (good old dad). I thought I might as well finish it. Enjoy.**

_*At Mount Olympus*_

"A cupcake for me, a cupcake for you..."Apollo sang. The other Gods and Goddesses groaned.

"For the first time in his very long life, my insolent brother is actually speaking sense."Artemis said with one hand on her bow.

"I can't stop thinking about cupcakes. What is wrong with me?"Athena whined, rubbing her temple.

"This is all that upstart Hermes' fault. Who told him to show us that cupcake commercial yesterday?"Ares growled.

"I simply must have a cupcake with pink icing. But heavens, think of the calories."Aphrodite shuddered.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"Hermes!"Zeus thundered. "It's up to you to solve this problem."

"...a cupcake for tea. I want a cupcake for tea."Apollo composed. Artemis wacked him with her bow and he shut up.

"Go Hermes, and make it snappy."An already angry Poseidon commanded.

Hermes got off his throne, bowed respectfully to Zeus and ran out.

_Hermes' POV:_

I had the perfect solution. I just had to go and write a letter.

_*Aboard Argo II*_

_Piper's POV:_

We were all assembled in the ship's common room. Annabeth was reading, Percy was watching her and fiddling with his pen, Jason was near the window sitting and staring outside, Hazel was absentmindedly twirling a ruby around in her arms, Frank was playing with his handcuffs and Leo was playing with flames. It was a normal day aboard the Argo II.

Suddenly a piece of paper appeared in my hands. I gave out a squeak of surprise. All eyes turned towards me. Jason automatically ran towards my side. "What is it?"He asked.

I gingerly picked up the note and read it out loud. It said:

_Dear people aboard the Argo II,_

_Hermes here. We Gods would like a teensy weensy favour. I know you are not a bakery service but you can't say no to the Gods (unless you want your head sizzled off your body). _

_We want this done by today evening: (A dozen of each)._

_Strawberry cupcakes with pink icing. Low fat (Aphrodite/Venus)._

_Red velvet cupcakes with blood red icing (Ares/Mars)._

_Vanilla cupcakes with grey icing (Athena/Minerva)._

_Blueberry cupcakes with blue icing (Poseidon/Neptune)._

_Chocolate cupcakes with fudge sauce. (Hephaestus/ Vulcan). _

_Mango cupcakes with sunny yellow icing (Apollo)._

_Pineapple cupcakes with dark blue icing and a lightning bolt (Zeus/Jupiter)._

_Grape cupcakes with purple icing (Dionysus). _

_Dark chocolate cupcakes with any black looking sauce (Hades/Pluto)._

_Apple cupcakes with whitish coconut icing (Artemis/Diana)._

_Pear and cereal cupcakes with green icing (Demeter/Ceres). _

_Peach and raisin cupcakes with orange icing (Hermes/ Mercury)._

_That would be all, thanks. Oh and Percy's father says to make it snappy._

_~H._

"Cupcakes? We're supposed to bake cupcakes? No way."Leo glared at the letter.

I sighed. "Leo, the letter basically says 'Make the Gods cupcakes or die a painful death.' You choose."

I heard collective groans.

"We better start before Jason's dad blasts us out of the sky."

More groans.

"To the kitchen!"Hazel said in her usual bubbly mood.

We found the kitchen table filled with different food items, like someone had just done a month's worth of groceries. "Oh look, the gods have separated the different ingredients. We can all do one god's order at a time. Now, has anyone baked cupcakes before?"Annabeth inquired. "I have."Hazel chirped. I nodded. "Ok," Annabeth went on "I can manage on my own. I'll help Percy. Hazel, you help Frank and Piper, you help Jason. Both of you can take turns helping Leo. Let's start with our parent's cupcakes and then we can go on."

_No one's POV:_

Piper was the first one to get her cupcakes into the oven. "I was normally alone at home and cooking and baking were great ways to kill time."She explained to the others as she whisked low-fat pink icing in a big bowl.

"My mom didn't have time to cook food usually so I did it. I made fairy cakes for Sam...Err, my friend's birthday once."Hazel added.

They cooked in silence for a while. Piper smiled, she enjoyed the occasional silence. But obviously, something had to spoil it.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"A very angry Annabeth screamed. Everyone wore half amused and half scared expressions. What had Percy done now? "WHAT is this doing in my batter?"She held up a dirty mangled blue sock with picture of Ariel on it. It was covered in white batter. Percy turned sickeningly white. Frank started guffawing and Leo started laughing so hard tears came out of his eyes. Jason and Piper looked at each other and cracked smiles and Hazel didn't know whether to laugh or look disgusted.

"I-I-I love you?" Percy stammered. Annabeth gave him a look that could freeze steaming hot chocolate in December. "Do you seriously think that will make anything better?"She growled. "I spent a lot of time making that batter and your stinky sock had to come and ruin it. You disgust me sometimes Seaweed brain."Annabeth looked like she was close to exploding so Piper stepped in.

"Annabeth, I can help you make some new batter if you want."Annabeth fixed her cold gaze from her boyfriend to her best friend. Piper gulped before saying, "Come on Annabeth, you and I both know that Percy would never put a sock in your batter on purpose, so you can stop pretending to be mad at him and help me while I make your new batter."Her charmspeak was probably acting in so Annabeth nodded and went to get more flour.

Percy breathed out, "Thanks Pipes. I knew I shouldn't have worn my socks in the kitchen. I think I should go talk to Annabeth."He started walking towards the storage room Piper stopped him. "I think you should stop thinking. Anna needs some peace right now. Besides, you have a long way to go."

"Fine."He said, grumpily, and started mixing up batter.

_Jason's POV:_

"Jason, I think your cupcakes are done."Piper told me, smiling. They actually looked pretty good. "How do I make dark blue icing?"I asked my girlfriend.

"You take icing sugar, butter and milk and whisk it. Then you add four drops of this."She said, holding up a bottle of blue liquid. I held it gingerly and scrunched my nose. Piper laughed at me, "its food colouring silly, not poison." I felt my cheeks redden. I was about to reply but Leo cut in.

"Um, Beauty Queen? I don't think I'm doing this right. Help?"

"Sure Leo."Piper said as she walked towards him, not even sparing me a backward glance.

I tried to focus on my icing but I couldn't help but notice Piper holding Leo's hand to show him how to mix the batter normally. _Is that really necessary? _I asked myself and tried to divert my attention to my icing again.

It worked for a while but just as I was carefully adding drops of food colouring to my while frothy mixture, Piper's high pitched laugh broke the silence.

I immediately looked up. Piper was clutching her stomach, hysterical with laughter as Leo watched her, grinning. Thunder erupted in the sky suddenly and I clenched my fist. What I didn't realise was that I was still holding the bottle in my hand. My pressure make the bottle explode and pieces of plastic and blue colour scattered everywhere.

I found six pairs of eyes looking at me.

"Jason?"Piper looked at me, "What did you do?"

"It exploded."I muttered, to no one in general.

"I think you'll have to make it again."She said as she handed me another blasted bottle. Why wasn't she offering to help _me?_ I looked on as Piper began rummaging through the groceries and took out a slab of something yellow-why was I even bothering? I was a Roman, and Roman's don't let girls interfere with their...romanity. **(A/N: It's a mixture of 'Roman' and 'identity')**

~Time Lapse~

I finished putting final touches to the icing on my cupcakes. They looked perfect and I was proud of myself because that was the roman way of doing it.

"Jason, I have something for you."Piper said, smiling that gorgeous smile of hers-no, I couldn't afford to be hypnotized again.

I didn't understand why I was feeling this way, who was I mad at, Leo? Piper? Or myself?

Just then Piper pushed a tray under my nose. On it, there were twelve delicately cut yellow lightning bolts. It must have taken her ages of concentration and hard work to make them for me. Then, I realised that I had nothing to be jealous of, it was just Piper's nature to be nice to everyone. I smiled and enveloped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and snuggled close to me.

_Annabeth's POV:_

Done! We were all finally done. I smiled as I saw the cupcakes all lined neatly (courtesy of me). Suddenly they started glimmering and shining and disappeared. I rolled my eyes, trust the Gods to always remember style.

"Um, Annabeth? Are you still mad at me?"I smiled at Percy. "Don't be silly Seaweed Brain! I can't stay mad at you." He grinned and hugged me. "Good." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed, what an amazing ending to such a tiring day.

_Meanwhile, in Olympus:_

"I got a cupcake for tea."Apollo sang.

**Do you like it? It's my first one shot so don't hesitate on giving me feedback. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
